Saigo No Hitori
by MerryPCY
Summary: Baekhyun selalu menuruti keinginan Ayahnya. Bahkan ketika ia dijodohkan dengan seorang lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya, ia tak menolak. Meski hatinya tak menginginkan itu. Baekhyun memiliki kekasih dan ia mencintainya. ChanBaek, KrisBaek, little KrisLay


**Yaoi, Boys Love, Marriage Life, Fluff, Drama, Angst**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek, KrisBaek, KRAY, dll.**

 **OKE! Ini adalah ff ChanBaek pertama KraYeol setelah sekian taon menulis (lebayy). Serius. Ngga banyak kata deh, ini hanya cerita biasa yang ga banyak konflik (semoga) didalamnya. Untuk awal, KraYeol rasa segini aja cukup lah ya.. Buat judul KraYeol sengaja ambil dari bahasa jepang yang itu artinya... adadeh! *PLAKK* (ceritanya main rahasia-rahasiaan)**

 **Siipp laaahhh.. Silahkan dibaca.. ;)**

 **Mempersembahkan..**

 **~ Saigo No Hitori ~**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, untuk kali ini_" Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk. "_Biarkan aku memilih.." Pintanya lirih.

Tuan Byun meletakkan tangannya kekepala putranya, Byun Baekhyun. Mengelus bagian itu sayang seraya berkata. "Tidak. Ayah sudah mantap dengan pilihan ayah. Karena ayah tak pernah salah memilih. Ayah tahu yang terbaik untukmu.."

"Tapi ayah, aku memiliki kekasih.."

"Dan ayah tau persis mana yang lebih baik. Kekasihmu, atau calon 'suami' mu.."

Sejujurnya air mata Baekhyun sudah tumpah. Namun ia menjatuhkan tetesan yang semula menggenang dipelupuk matanya itu kepangkuannya. Tak ingin sang Ayah melihat.

"Angkat wajahmu Baekhyun. Ayah ingin melihat sejauh mana kau siap dengan keinginan ayah.."

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sang Ayah dengan tatapan sendu.

Tuan Byun yang melihat wajah sedih anaknya mendesah kecil. Namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya. "Kau menerima 'perjodohan' ini kan?"

Ditelinga Baekhyun, ucapan ayahnya barusan bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang harus Baekhyun terima tanpa ada bantahan lagi. Terakhir, Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus. Kau memang anak ayah yang paling penurut.."

.

.

.

Ditempat lain..

"Ayah sudah membicarakan ini dengan Tuan Byun. Ayah harap tidak ada bantahan darimu.."

"Aku tidak membantah. Tapi ayah tahu sendiri kalau aku memiliki kekasih.. Seorang gadis.."

"Dan ayah juga tahu kalau gadis itu hanya 'pelarianmu'. Benar?"

Park Chanyeol, putra bungsu keluarga Park itu tercengang. Bagaimana ayahnya tahu tentang itu? Gerakan garpu berisikan potongan daging itu berhenti tepat didepan mulut Chanyeol. Dia menatap ayahnya bingung. "Bagaimana?_"

"Ayah tahu, karena kau anak ayah.. Dan tidak ada orang tua yang tidak mengerti akan anaknya. Ayah memantaumu selama ini.."

Satu hal mencengangkan lain yang cukup membuat Chanyeol bingung bukan main. "Tapi, bukankah ayah menginginkanku untuk... 'sembuh'?"

Tuan Park terdiam sesaat. Namun tak sampai beberapa detik setelahnya, dia pun tersenyum. "Ayah fikir, tidak ada salahnya ayah mulai belajar menerima 'kekuranganmu' mulai sekarang. Sebelum segala yang kau perbuat untuk ayah berakhir menyakiti dirimu sendiri, lebih baik ayah yang mengalah. Tapi ayah hanya menerima 'kekuranganmu' itu jika kau juga mau menerima anak dari keluarga Tuan Byun. Bagaimana Chanyeol?"

Hening tercipta cukup lama setelahnya..

Namun akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk karena tak ada yang patut untuk ia pusingkan. Toh, terima tidak terimanya dia dengan perjodohan ini bukanlah hal yang bisa menyakiti perasaannya. Hanya saja, yang Chanyeol sesalkan adalah, mengapa ayahnya baru menerima 'kekurangannya' sekarang?

Mengapa tidak dari dulu? Ketika Chanyeol masih 'hidup' bersama cinta pertamanya..

.

.

.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Kedua pihak keluarga mulai merencanakan pertemuan setelah sebelumnya berhasil membicarakan perjodohan ini kepada putra-putra mereka.

Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun berteman dekat. Alasan Tuan Byun ingin menjodohkan anaknya dengan Park Chanyeol adalah karena dia tahu orientasi sexual anaknya yang menyimpang. Terlalu susah jika dia ingin mengubah 'keadaan' Baekhyun. Jadi dengan tekad yang kuat, Tuan Byun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan segala permasalahannya kepada sang sahabat, Tuan Park. Serta juga mengungkapkan keinginan keluarganya untuk meminang Park Chanyeol. Karena jika Baekhyun tidak bisa 'berubah', maka Tuan Byun juga tidak ingin anaknya mendapatkan lelaki sembarangan.

Tidak ada bantahan dari Tuan Park ketika mendengar curahan hati Tuan Byun. Melainkan sebuah kenyataan lain yang Tuan Byun dengar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu 'sama'. Hanya saja kini Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih seorang gadis setelah Tuan Park bersikeras memaksa Chanyeol untuk memutuskan kekasih 'laki-lakinya', dulu.

Tuan Byun sempat tidak enak hati setelah mendengar kalau Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih. Seorang gadis pula. Tapi tepukan lembut dibahunya, yang berasal dari telapak tangan tua Tuan Park kembali membuatnya tenang. Bukan soal tepukannya, melainkan sebuah kalimat yang juga muncul dari bibir sahabat baiknya itu.

"Anakku memang memacari seorang gadis. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia tidak betul-betul mencintainya. Soal permintaanmu, aku menyetujuinya.."

Benar-benar tidak butuh waktu lama. Kesepakatan pun terjadi.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dikediaman keluarga Byun.

Chanyeol duduk ditengah ayah dan ibunya. Sementara kakak perempuannya, Park Yoora, duduk disamping sang ibu. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu juga duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya. Hanya saja, kakak lelaki Baekhyun, Byun Baekbom tidak bisa ikut dalam acara pertemuan keluarga ini karena ia sedang berada diluar negeri.

Salam-salam dan makan malam bersama sudah dilakukan. Tibalah saat nya untuk membahas tentang perencanaan tanggal pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun angkat bicara. Mengawali percakapannya dengan sebuah kata basa-basi. "Nak Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Menunggu jawaban lelaki yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

"Lancar-lancar saja om. Saya akan memasuki semester enam tahun ini.." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tenang.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup terpesona dengan suara berat juga senyuman milik putra bungsu keluarga Park itu. Namun ketika mendengar jawaban yang ia berikan, mau tak mau kedua mata Baekhyun reflek memicing gelisah. Apa? Jadi, dia akan dijodohkan dengan..

Bocah ini?

Demi apa, Baekhyun bahkan sudah bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya. Umurnya sudah menginjak 26 tahun. Baekhyun sudah matang dari segi apapun. Tapi Chanyeol?

Bahkan untuk membayangkan umurnya saja Baekhyun merasa sangat sulit! Oh Tuhan, apa-apaan ini?!

"Hm_" Tuan Byun mengangguk-angguk. "_Berarti kau akan tamat sebentar lagi. Benar?"

"Tapi Chanyeol baru semester enam ayah!_" Semua orang menatap Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tercekat ketika sadar akan ucapannya. Sumpah Baekhyun reflek! Dia hanya ingin protes karena bagaimana pun Chanyeol itu lebih cocok menjadi adiknya saja.

Ucapan Baekhyun yang terpotong belum berlanjut. Dia malah membalas satu-persatu tatapan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Sial, karena hanya Tuan Byun yang mengerti isi fikiran Baekhyun, sehingga dia hanya diam. Menunggu yang lain berbicara.

Saat itu, Ibu Chanyeol lah yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tenang saja nak Baekhyun.. Chanyeol akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya disemester ini_" Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar dan cantik itu mengelus rambut Chanyeol seraya mengulas senyum. "_Keberuntungan bagi kami ketika Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan studynya dengan cepat. Dia sedang menyusun sekarang.."

Kala senyuman yang sarat akan rasa bangga itu beralih kearah Baekhyun, kau tak mau Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum.

Oh..

Jadi Chanyeol itu.. Jenius?

Tapi tetap saja maksud Baekhyun bukan itu! Pasti semua orang mengira kalau Baekhyun protes lantaran ingin cepat-cepat menikah! Padahal Baekhyun agak risih ketika mengetahui kalau Chanyeol lebih muda darinya. Bahkan jauh lebih muda, mungkin.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat pacarnya. Lelaki matang dan Baekhyun sangat suka dengan segala 'kedewasaannya'.

Ohh.. Tidakkah dunia terlalu kejam?

Kejam kepada dirinya juga Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol itu masih terlalu muda..

Perbincangan pun berlanjut..

Tanggal pernikahan sudah disepakati. Acara pertunangan akan diselenggarakan sebelum akad nikah. Dan itu akan dilaksanakan enam bulan lagi. Setelah Chanyeol lulus..

Baekhyun seketika merana. Hidupnya bagai tak bernuansa lagi ketika mengetahui kalau pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan secepat itu.

.

.

.

Malam terlalu lama berlalu..

Atau begitulah yang dirasakan Byun Baekhyun saking muaknya dia dengan suasana pertemuan dua keluarga yang belum juga berakhir ini!

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk didepan kolam ikan milik keluarga Byun. Keduanya hanya saling diam, Chanyeol dengan kegiatannya menyentuh-nyentuh air dingin disana dan Baekhyun dengan sekotak makanan ikan yang isinya ia lempar-lempar ketengah kolam. Posisi Chanyeol sedang berjongkok. Sementara Baekhyun mencelupkan kakinya kedalam kolam.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang menyamping (dia berjongkok menghadap Baekhyun). Baekhyun cantik, hampir menyerupai perempuan, adalah hal yang pertama kali Chanyeol simpulkan didalam benaknya. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah, Baekhyun memiliki hidung bangir yang mancung dan mungil, bibirnya tipis dan kedua matanya sipit. Chanyeol terus menatap lekukan wajah Baekhyun. Dia terlalu asyik, hingga tak menyadari tatapan datar Baekhyun kini tertuju padanya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti tengah melamun-menatap kearahnya pula!- Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk menyapanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk saja?"

Chanyeol agak kaget. Namun dia segera memperbaiki sikap. Meringis sedikit sembari menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun . "Nanti celanaku basah. Aku tidak membawa celana ganti.."

"Kau takut dingin?"

Chanyeol tak mengatakan itu. Namun Baekhyun menyimpulkannya sendiri. Dia menatap Chanyeol lagi. tepat dikedua mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Ah, seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menduga dari awal, kalau Chanyeol itu masih bocah. Lihatlah wajahnya!

"Sebenarnya..Itu juga.." Jawab Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun mendengus. Sangat pelan hingga Chanyeol tak menyadarinya. Dia kembali melemparkan makanan ikan ketengah kolam. Gerakannya seperti sangat kesal.

Chanyeol tak mengetahui dengusan Baekhyun, tak menyadari kekesalan Baekhyun, namun, ia memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam untuk dapat mendengar gerutuan pelan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Manja!"

.

.

.

"Kalian membicarakan apa saja?" Park Yoora membrondong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sebuah pertanyaan ketika kedua orang itu masuk kedalam rumah.

Melihat senyuman Yoora, Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum (meski sangat-sangat terpaksa). "Hanya membicarakan tentang seputar kuliah Chanyeol. Dan pekerjaanku Noona.."

Entah itu sindiran dari Baekhyun atau apa. Namun hal terpenting yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah, Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukainya. Iya, Chanyeol sangat yakin itu. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol mengatakan tentang umurnya kepada Baekhyun ketika anak itu bertanya. Dan kau tahu, reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun adalah melotot kaget. Lalu mendengus keras. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan mengatakan ini_

"Bagaimana bisa ayah menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki berumur 19 tahun sepertimu!"

Chanyeol meringis. Apa yang salah dengan umurnya?

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut...

Keluarga Park juga sudah pulang dari kediaman keluarga Byun. Sebelum tidur, Chanyeol mengajak kakaknya untuk berbicara sebentar. Dan gadis cantik tempat biasa Chanyeol mencurahkan isi hatinya itu pun menyanggupi.

Taman belakang rumah Chanyeol..

"Noona. Bagaimana menurutmu.."

"Apa?"

"Tentang perjodohanku dengan Baekhyun..?"

Yoora menatap adiknya sembari tersenyum. "Noona menyetujuinya. Tidakkah menyenangkan ketika ayah membiarkan kau bersama laki-laki kembali?" Dan Yoora balik bertanya kepada sang adik.

Chanyeol mengangguk soal itu. "Iya. Aku senang karena ayah tidak lagi menentangku. Tapi maksudku bukan itu Noona_" Chanyeol menunduk sedikit. "_Ini soal Baekhyun.." Lalu memetik gitar dipangkuannya, tak berminat.

"Kenapa? Menurut Noona Baekhyun anak yang baik dan dewasa. Dia juga manis. Lalu apa masalahnya Chanyeol..?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Iya Baekhyun memang manis sangat manis. Tapi lagi-lagi bukan itu masalahnya. Chanyeol pun menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku, Noona.." Kali ini Chanyeol menatap Yoora. Meminta pendapat gadis itu kembali.

Yoora tampak berfikir sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum maklum. Dia mengusap sayang tengkuk Chanyeol. "Noona rasa bukan seperti itu. Mungkin karena kalian terlalu canggung. Bukankah ini pertemuan pertama kalian?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Senyuman Yoora semakin lebar. "Nah, itulah penyebabnya. Nanti, setelah kalian semakin dekat, Noona yakin kalau kalian berdua akan cocok. " Itu pendapat Yoora.

Benarkah?

Bisakah Chanyeol meyakini itu? Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal difikiran Chanyeol. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya saja.

"Noona tahu berapa umur Baekhyun?"

"Kalau tidak salah, ayah bilang umurnya 26 tahun. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya kaget. Namun ia segera menggeleng lagi. Ohh..

Jadi?

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyukainya! Ck! Ternyata dia telah tertipu dengan wajah Byun Baekhyun!

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu. Namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dikarenakan oleh kesibukan Baekhyun dan juga jadwal kuliah Chanyeol yang begitu padat. Terlepas dari itu, Baekhyun memang tak terlalu menginginkan pertemuan dengan Chanyeol. Memang apa yang dia harapkan?

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah ingin bertemu dengan lelaki manis itu. Ingin membicarakan tentang umur mereka, kapan perlu meminta maaf. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, tapi Chanyeol hanya ingin berbicara kembali dengan Baekhyun. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Yoora membantunya bicara kepada sang ayah, akhirnya Chanyeol pun dijadwalkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Gila, karena hari itu Yoora menemui ayahnya sembari berkata_

"Ayah!" Lalu mencium pipi keriput ayahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tuan Park tetap bekerja, meski anak gadisnya datang dengan sikap yang kurang biasa.

"Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak pertemuan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Byun."

Barulah Tuan Park menoleh. "Lalu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tidakkah ayah fikir akan sulit untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berinteraksi nanti jika mereka sangat jarang bertemu?"

Tuan Park tampak berfikir. "Memangnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi?" Oh, dia benar-benar tidak tahu masalah itu. Tuan Park bahkan berfikir mereka-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- sudah dekat satu sama lain.

Yoora menggeleng. "Mana mungkin. Chanyeol sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seharusnya ayah memikirkan itu. Akan canggung nanti jika tiba-tiba saja mereka menikah setelah Chanyeol lulus.."

"Ah, benar juga!" Tuan Park mengangguk-angguk sementara Yoora tersenyum.

"_Jadi, dimana adikmu?"

"Biar aku panggilkan.."

Tuan Park bahkan tidak pernah merasa curiga, tentang kenapa malah Yoora yang terlalu menggebu untuk pertemuan adik dan calon 'adik iparnya'.

.

.

.

Tidak berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama. Pertemuan kedua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun diawali dengan suasana yang sama. Hening dan Canggung. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, Baekhyun mulai memecah suasana. Masih, dengan ekspresi dan suara datarnya..

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku Chanyeol-ssi?"

Suasana cafe lumayan ramai. Meski begitu, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan jelas. "Panggil saja aku Chanyeol, Baek_"

"Hyung! Panggil aku hyung." Suruh Baekhyun. Dia meraih jus apple nya kemudian menyeruput cairan pink kental itu pelan-pelan.

"...Hyung.."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Jadi?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang perjodohan kita, Hyung~" Tutur Chanyeol gugup.

"Ada apa lagi? Keluarga sudah sepakat. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan jujur. "Ini tentang umur kita.."

Hening~

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun balas menatapnya. Keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat dugaan Chanyeol semakin kuat. Baekhyun memang kurang menyukainya..

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat terbebani dengan jarak diantara umur kita.." Jujur Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukai lelaki yang lebih tua.."

Chanyeol menggulirkan tatapannya kemeja. Jadi dia benar? Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sejenak. Lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun lagi-lagi terpesona melihat senyuman itu. Namun ekspresi Baekhyun sama sekali belum berubah. Masih datar.

"Begitu ya?" Senyuman Chanyeol belum luntur sama sekali.

"Ya_" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "_Dan aku.. Masih memiliki kekasih.." Meski kalimat ini Baekhyun keluarkan dengan ragu-ragu, namun tetap ia ucapkan. Lagian, apa gunanya berbohong? Terlebih, entah kenapa Baekhyun juga ingin melihat tanggapan Chanyeol atas pengakuannya.

Sebenarnya, senyuman Chanyeol terasa seperti dipaksa berhenti atas ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Namun lelaki tinggi itu mencoba mempertahankannya. Dia mengangguk maklum. Dan didalam anggukan pelan yang ia buat, Chanyeol pun berkata lagi, mencoba untuk jujur juga. "Aku juga_"

Baekhyun mengeryit. Jadi intinya? Apa mereka akan terus seperti ini hingga menikah? Menyembunyikan pasangan masing-masing? Begitu?

Oh betapa konyolnya!

"_Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya.. Karena ayah menjodohkan kita.."

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Tapi Hyung tenang saja.. Aku akan bicara dengan ayah nanti.." Senyuman Chanyeol belum luntur. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang apa arti senyuman itu.

"Untuk?"

"Membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti atas perjodohan kita, Hyung.."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terdiam..

Kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol. Yang membuat Baekhyun kembali menimbang persepsi awalnya tentang Chanyeol yang masih belum cukup matang untuk dirinya. Karena sebuah kenyataan yang malah Baekhyun simpulkan sekarang adalah_

_Ternyata Chanyeol cukup dewasa! Lihat, betapa dia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa tersakiti akan perjodohan mereka.

"Tidak perlu_"

Chanyeol yang semula meminum kopinya, lantas menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"_Jika kau fikir ayahku akan menyetujui keinginanmu itu, kau salah besar. Malah ayah akan mengira kalau aku adalah penyebab rencana pembatalan ini nanti. Cukup jalani saja, Chanyeol-ssi. Hanya satu yang kuminta darimu... Tolong rahasiakan hubunganku dengan kekasihku didepan ayah, karena aku mengaku telah memutuskannya. Itu saja.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah. Tapi aku juga minta tolong sesuatu, bolehkah Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong panggil aku Chanyeol. Cukup Chanyeol."

Sebuah permintaan yang sederhana. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun merasa hangat dikala matanya menatap senyuman tulus Chanyeol.

Apa-apaan ini?~

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua bulan lebih, semenjak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terikat oleh sebuah perjodohan. Sebenarnya, masih banyak waktu bagi Baekhyun jika ia mau memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi entah kenapa, Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi orang yang 'sesulit' itu. Terlebih, ayah nya sudah benar-benar mantap akan keputusannya. Dan sebagai anak yang selalu menurut, Baekhyun tak ingin berbuat macam-macam lagi. Toh, dia masih bisa dengan bebas menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya, tidak ada yang menghalangi, apalagi kekasih Baekhyun juga telah berbesar hati menerima semua pengakuan Baekhyun. Ya. Baekhyun telah menceritakan semua hal tentang perjodohannya kepada sang kekasih.

"Pernikahanku tinggal dua bulan lagi Kris.."

"Aku mengerti.."

"Acaranya akan dilaksanakan dirumah 'calon suamiku'..."

Kris mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum samar guna menenangkan hati Baekhyun, juga hatinya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum getir. Ia mendekati Kris. Kemudian memeluk dan bersandar didada lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Menyimpan wajah mungilnya disana. "Datanglah, jika kau sudi.." Ungkapnya sembari memainkan jemari-jemari rampingnya didada sang kekasih.

"Aku akan datang.." Bisik Kris lembut. Ia mencium rambut Baekhyun yang lembab akibat keringat.

Mereka-Kris dan Baekhyun- baru saja menghabiskan 'malam bersama', disebuah hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan keluarga Byun. Ini bukan kali pertama Kris dan Baekhyun berhubungan sex. Mereka adalah laki-laki dan laki-laki. Jadi Baekhyun tak pernah ragu untuk memberikan 'bagian dirinya' yang paling berharga untuk disentuh oleh Kris, kekasihnya. Selain karena ia mencintai Kris, lelaki berperawakan jangkung itu juga telah dipastikan 'bersih' dan tak memiliki penyakit apapun.

Baekhyun hampir terlelap didada Kris, sebelum ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas nakas disamping tempat tidur bergetar. Baekhyun segera meraih ponselnya. Membaca tiga buah pesan masuk yang ternyata kesemuanya berasal dari Chanyeol

('Hyung dimana sekarang?')

('Apa Hyung masih ditempat kerja? Aku akan menjemput nanti. Katakan pukul berapa Hyung akan pulang..')

('Hyung, aku disuruh ayah untuk menjemputmu..')

Baekhyun berdecak kecil lalu bangkit untuk duduk. Ia mulai mencari-cari kontak yang ia namai dengan 'Park Chanyeol' diponselnya.

"Siapa sayang?"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku menelfon sebentar ya?" Meraih selimut hanya untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya, Baekhyun pun mulai mengangkat diri lengkap dengan ponsel yang sudah ia tempelkan ditelinga. Setelahnya ia segera beranjak meninggalkan Kris yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.

.

.

.

"Hallo?"

"Hyung_"

"Aku sedang bersama kekasihku dan aku bisa pulang sendiri Park Chanyeol!"

Hening..

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. Sadar akan nada suara tegas yang baru saja meluncur lewat bibirnya. Oh.. ada apa dengannya?

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ok?" Baekhyun mengulang perkataannya. Dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan lembut.

"Baiklah Hyung... Tadi itu ayah Hyung yang menyuruhku.."

Oh, jadi ayahnya lagi? Tsk!

"Tidak usah. Tolong katakan saja kepada ayah kalau aku masih dikantor dan akan pulang larut hari ini. Bisakah Chanyeol..?"

"Hm. Baiklah..."

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja, tapi suara Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar lesu sekarang.

"Ku tutup telfonnya.."

"Ya.."

Dan Baekhyun segera menutup telfonnya. Menghempaskan nafas dingin lewat mulutnya sejenak. Lalu kembali kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain..

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Setelah menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku, dia mendongak. Menatap langit cerah yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang malam. Tersadar akan hari yang mulai larut, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Tugasnya menumpuk dirumah, sementara ia duduk selama berjam-jam didepan kantor Baekhyun. Ah, tidakkah itu sangat sia-sia?

Namun, Chanyeol memilih untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu. Meski ada sedikit rasa kecewa ketika mengingat penantiannya ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil. Bukankah menunggu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan?

Tapi biarlah.. yang penting kan dia tidak sampai mati kedinginan!

.

.

.

Ini sudah memasuki bulan dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun, sampai saat ini, dia masih menyimpan rapat-rapat segala yang ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun tahu, ketika dimalam ia sibuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol 'bodoh' ini malah menungguinya selama berjam-jam didepan kantor!

Oh.. Betapa ingin Baekhyun meminta maaf. Tapi.. Bisakah Baekhyun melupakannya saja, daripada ia disebut..Gengsi?

Ah, Sudahlah.. Toh, Chanyeol juga tak pernah membahasnya. Iya kan?

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Baekhyun pun memilih untuk diam. Meski rasa bersalah itu akan tetap ada tapi Baekhyun yakin lambat laun masalah 'kecil' itu akan segera terlupakan. Untungnya pun tidak ada jika dia meminta maaf..

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri, dia sudah sarjana. Dan sekarang adalah hari perayaannya. Merupakan sarjana termuda di Seoul Univercity membuat Tuan Park tidak main bangganya. Begitu pula Tuan Byun yang seakan tidak pernah puas memuji-muji calon menantunya itu.

"Ayo Chanyeol, Baekhyun.. Kalian belum berfoto berdua..." Yoora dengan semangat mendorong-dorong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk berdiri didepan sebuah pilar yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga.

Para keluarga yang berdiri disana hanya tersenyum. Menyetujui usulan Yoora. Bahkan Baekbom (Baekbom sudah pulang dari luar negeri sekitar sebulan yang lalu) menyuruh Yoora untuk mengambil gambar yang banyak.

"Ayo, Hyung!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menyeret lelaki itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu bagaimana bahagianya Chanyeol sekarang. Dia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahagia bukan main, begitulah kira-kira perasaannya. Terlebih Chanyeol, anak itu bahkan sudah sarjana diusia yang begitu muda. Lihat, adakah yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini?

Chanyeol berdiri dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tangannya telah membentuk V sign sejak tadi. Dua jarinya itu sudah menempel dengan apik disudut matanya bahkan sebelum ia sampai didepan pilar. Baekhyun sampai terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ayo Noona!" Chanyeol nyengir.

Baekhyun segera memasang senyum manis dan berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Yoora menurunkan cameranya sejenak lalu berteriak kecil. "Baek, ayo pegang tangan Chanyeol!" Ujarnya dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

Volume senyuman Chanyeol menurun sedikit. Dia menatap Baekhyun disampingnya. Baekhyun balas menatapnya. "Pegang saja.. Tidak apa-apa, Hyung.."

Baekhyun terpana. Dia tidak tahu kemana perginya cengiran aneh Chanyeol tadi. Tapi suara berat serta senyuman Chanyeol yang barusan itu cukup untuk membuat dada Baekhyun menghangat kembali (untuk kesekian kalinya!).

Seolah tersadar akan status mereka, Baekhyun segera menyelipkan tangannya dilengan Chanyeol. Merapatkan diri pada lelaki itu. Lalu tersenyum manis. Ah, mungkin Yoora mengira posisi tadi terlalu canggung sementara mereka adalah pasangan yang akan 'menikah' sebentar lagi! Benar, mungkin seperti itu!

Melihat tangannya sudah digandeng dengan erat oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat. Namun tak sampai sedetik setelahnya, ia kembali menghadap kekamera dan melanjutkan cengiran lebarnya. Dan didepan sana Yoora mulai mengambil gambar. Menjadi fotografer yang baik untuk pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Seolah sudah larut dengan suasana bahagia, Yoora sampai terkikik geli ketika menatap berbagai macam ekspresi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didalam foto. Ada pose mereka yang seperti tengah berkelahi, muka konyol, tertawa lebar, Baekhyun yang memakai toga Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi rektor dan Chanyeol menyalaminya, dan masih banyak lagi! Hingga terakhir, yang paling membuat Yoora tersenyum adalah, pose ketika Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dipunggung, dan Baekhyun berakting seolah ingin memakan telinga lebar Chanyeol.

Ah.. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan! Fikir Yoora.

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Park..

"Mereka terlihat bahagia.." Ujar Nyonya Byun terharu.

Nyonya Park mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Hmm, aku jadi tak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan anak kita.."

"Tinggal seminggu lagi, Eonnie.. Mari kita persiapkan semuanya dengan matang.."

"Tentu saja. Ah_Lihat foto yang ini! Aku akan meletakkannya didalam kamar.."

"Bagus sekali~_" Tak ingin kalah, Nyonya Byun juga ikut memilah-milah foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "_Aku juga ingin meletakkannya dikamar.." Ungkapnya antusias.

Kedua wanita paruh baya itu masih asyik dengan dunia mereka. Tidak sadar akan kehadiran Baekhyun yang kini mematung dibalik tembok pemisah antara ruang tengah dan dapur dikediaman keluarga Park.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi pusing! Ya tuhan, mengapa ia bisa lupa kalau tanggal pernikahannya sudah sangat dekat?! Fikirnya panik.

Ah, dia harus menemui Kris sekarang!

.

.

.

Keluarga besar kini sibuk bercengkrama ditaman belakang rumah Chanyeol.

Yoora sedang menyeduh teh didapur, ditemani oleh Nahee, istri Byun Baekbom. Mereka sibuk bercengkrama, sesekali Yoora juga akan menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadinya kepada Nahee atas permintaan perempuan itu. Tidak segan-segan, Yoora bahkan juga mengungkap statusnya yang merupakan seorang janda.

Sementara Chanyeol, Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun duduk disamping kolam. Membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis dan segala macam tetek bengeknya. Awalnya Baekbom dan Baekhyun juga disana, namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba meminta izin untuk masuk sebentar. Tak lama setelahnya, Baekbom juga mengatakan kalau ia ingin ketoilet.

"Baekhyun? Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Baekbom ketika melihat adiknya berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Dia bahkan baru keluar dari toilet.

Baekbom memang cerewet. Dia laki-laki, bahkan sudah beristri tapi sikapnya yang sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun belum hilang sama sekali.

"Aku akan keluar Baekbom!"

"Sopanlah sedikit dengan Hyungmu bocah!"

"Katakan itu kepada orang yang akan segera menikah!"

Baekbom menyeringai. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sembari berjalan cepat. Mencegat Baekhyun ketika adiknya itu hampir mencapai daun pintu.

"Hmm..Mentang-mentang mau menikah?" Godanya. Tak menyadari ekspresi panik Baekhyun.

"Awaslah Hyung, aku buru-buru!"

"Katakan kau mau kemana? Sudah minta izin kepada ayah belum?!" Baekbom masih menhalangi Baekhyun yang kini terlihat semakin kesal.

"Kumohon_" Kedua bahu Baekhyun terjatuh kesal. "_Jika ayah bertanya, tolong katakan padanya kalau aku hanya kekantor sebentar karena ada yang harus kuurus disana!.. Ya?"

Kedua mata Baekbom memicing curiga. "Jadi... Sebenarnya kau tidak pergi kekantor, begitu? Kau berbohong?!"

Baekhyun terperanjat. Oh, betapa bodohnya dia! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja membohongi Baekbom?! Baekhyun meringis kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Siapa bilang?! Aku_aku benar-benar akan kekantor Hyung.." Rengeknya.

Masih dengan ekspresi penuh kecurigaannya, Baekbom berkata kembali. "Jika hanya kekantor, kenapa tidak minta izin ke ayah langsung?"

"Aku buru-buru!" Decak Baekhyun.

"Diantar Chanyeol bisa kan? Kenapa harus sendiri?"

"Hyung_"

"Hyung mengenalmu dari kecil Baekhyun. Kau itu adik Hyung, jadi jangan coba menipu!"

"CK!_" Baekhyun mendorong Baekbom. "_Minggir Hyung_"

"AYAAAH?"

Baekhyun terperanjat untuk kedua kalinya! Gila! Kakaknya benar-benar sudah gila! Baekhyun membenci Baekbom! T_T

.

.

.

"Nah, kalian boleh jalan-jalan sebentar sepulang dari kantor nanti. Pokoknya jangan pulang terlalu larut saja.." Ujar Tuan Byun kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Keduanya mengangguk. Chanyeol segera pamit untuk menghampiri mobil. Namun belum sempat berbalik, Baekhyun malah mencegatnya.

"Tunggu Chanyeol. Biar aku yang menyetir." Pinta Baekhyun. Lengkap dengan segala rasa kesal yang mati-matian ia tahan. Terlebih ketika kedua matanya tak sengaja menatap Baekbom, lelaki jahat yang kini sibuk menyeringai jahil kearahnya.

"Chanyeol memang belum diperbolehkan menyetir, nak Baekhyun.." Nyonya Park bersuara.

Apa?

"Jadi Chanyeol belum bisa menyetir?" Tanya Baekhyun agak shock kepada Nyonya Park.

Ibu Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum sekilas. Lalu memandang Chanyeol. "Kami yang melarangnya.."

Apa-apaan! Manja sekali! Desis Baekhyun didalam hatinya!

"Memangnya kenapa tante?" Namun ia tetap bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ah, sebenarnya larangan itu sudah lama. Seharusnya sekarang sudah boleh, tapi ayahnya belum ingin anaknya ini membawa mobil sendiri_" Nyonya Park tersenyum sembari menyindir suaminya. "_Dia selalu bilang kalau Chanyeol belum cukup umur, padahalkan diakan sudah dewasa.." Nyonya Park lalu menunjuk putranya melalui dagu.

Chanyeol yang di tunjuk hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Ahh.. Jadi begitu.." Baekhyun terlihat maklum. Sangat maklum! Padahal didalam hatinya sedang jengkel bukan main!

Dan dia akan menikah dengan bocah belum cukup umur ini! Terima kasih Tuan Park, Nyonya Park! Byun Baekhyun disini sangat bahagia mendengarnya!

"_Baiklah, Om, tante, ayah..Ibu.. Semuanya.. Kami pamit dulu.." Baekhyun segera menyusul Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati!" Peringat orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Ayo!" Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah lelaki tinggi itu.

Tak lama setelahnya. Mobil yang membawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun segera beranjak meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga park.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Hyung?"

"Aku akan menemui kekasihku!"

"Oh.."

Hening..

Chanyeol memilih untuk tak bertanya lagi. Jadi dia menatap keluar jendela, menurunkan kaca mobil sedikit dan mulai menikmati angin segar yang menyapu wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Kebetulan Baekhyun yang memang mencuri-curi pandang kearah Chanyeol, tak sengaja melihat senyuman itu..

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa moodnya semakin buruk. Tadi, dia sudah diresahkan oleh ponsel Kris yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia juga diganggu Baekbom hingga sempat naik darah. Ditambah dengan kenyataan Chanyeol yang masih bocah juga berkali-kali seolah menamparnya! Dan sekarang, senyuman Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat dirinya berkali-kali lipat semakin kesal!

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, dan dia hanya mendapati wajah lelaki itu yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Bisa aku tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu atas perjodohan ini?" Awalnya Baekhyun ingin mengatakan 'perjodohan kita' tapi entah kenapa itu terasa sangat konyol sekarang!

"Maksud Hyung?"

"Jawab saja Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol merasakan ada aura-aura tidak enak menguar disekitar tubuh Baekhyun. Entah apa penyebabnya dia pun tak tahu. Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk segera menjawab. "Biasa-biasa saja. Kalau Hyung?"

Entah polos atau apa, Chanyeol yang malah balik menanyakan dirinya membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendengus keras. Apa anak ini sedang mengejeknya?

"Aku?_" Baekhyun mendecih keras lalu berujar sinis. "_Aku tidak senang!" Jujur Baekhyun. Tidak tahan lagi.

Suasana kembali hening..

Dalam diam Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Di kembali menatap keluar jendela mobil..

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa hal yang membuat dirinya tidak senang sekarang! Jika biasanya Baekhyun adalah type orang yang tenang, maka sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa! Bahkan keheningan pun juga berhasil membuatnya risih!

"Kau marah padaku!?"

"Tidak Hyung. Untuk apa aku marah?_" Chanyeol menoleh lagi kearah Baekhyun. "_Lagian, aku juga sudah menduga dari awal_" Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. "_Sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah merasa kalau Hyung tidak menyukaiku.."

Gantian Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" Bantah Baekhyun.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa.. Ini tentang umur kita kan?_" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "_Hyung tenang saja, sebentar lagi umurku 20, dan aku tidak pernah merepotkan orang.." Tambah Chanyeol kemudian. Masih dengan segala kejujurannya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban lagi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk balik mengejek Chanyeol. "Katakan itu kepada orang yang belum pandai menyetir sampai sekarang!"

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sembari meringis pelan. Dia kembali menatap keluar jendela tepat setelah dilihatnya Baekhyun juga sudah kembali tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya sarat akan ejekan.

Suasana kembali hening~

Diam-diam, Baekhyun sesekali memperhatikan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang menurutnya masih bocah dan belum pantas untuk disandingkan dengannya! Bocah tinggi dengan segala kejujurannya!

Sementara Chanyeol. Dia hanya menatap nanar kearah jalanan.. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan..

.

.

.

Mobil Baekhyun terparkir didepan sebuah club malam.

"Tunggulah disini. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali. Mengerti?" Ujarnya kepada Chanyeol. Persis seperti kakak yang tengah berbicara dengan adiknya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan Baekhyun mulai dari lelaki itu keluar dari mobil, berjalan kepintu masuk club, berbicara sebentar dengan dua orang pria bertubuh kekar disana, lalu masuk dan menghilang.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol menghempaskan diri disandaran bangku mobil. Tiba-tiba ia mendesah keras. Sangat keras. Seolah Chanyeol sudah menahannya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Benar kau melihat Kris kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki berkulit Tan disana. Dia bartender di club ini, namanya Jongin.

Tadi Baekhyun menanyai semua orang yang ia kenal (yang juga Kris kenal) karena mendapati nomor Kris yang tak kunjung-kunjung aktif. Beruntung, karena Jongin mengatakan ia sempat melihat Kris. Jadi Baekhyun langsung kesini tanpa ragu-ragu lagi.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Tadi dia duduk bersama seorang lelaki disana.." Tunjuk Jongin kesebuah sofa panjang yang kini diduduki oleh beberapa perempuan sexy serta pria-pria penyewanya.

Kepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanas. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah keryitan didahi.

"Iya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu kemana mereka.." Jujur Jongin.

Diantara rasa kesal dan 'panas' nya, baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongin. Lalu berterima kasih. Dia akan mencari Kris disekitar sini. Sendiri!

.

.

.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan perasaan kacau bukan main, Baekhyun melirik pintu berlabel 'Room 29' didepannya. Tidak ingin menunggu lagi, tangan Baekhyun segera terulur untuk memasukkan kunci yang ia dapat dari pemilik club kelubang kunci. Memutarnya dengan perasaan resah tak karuan.

Kunci telah terbuka. Sekarang kenop pintu juga sudah dipegang Baekhyun, jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu karenanya. Tepat saat ia hendak mendorong pintu tersebut_

"Akhh! Krishh~~"

_Sebuah desahan asing yang menyebut nama kekasihnya seketika membuat kedua mata Baekhyun memerah. Gerakannya seakan terkunci. Dia tiba-tiba mematung dengan pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka.

"Mhhh.. Ohh, Fuck!"

Tidak!

Katakan kalau itu bukan suara_suara Kris!

 **Tes..**

Satu air mata jatuh melewati pipi Baekhyun. Panas dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Maka dengan seluruh emosinya yang tak tertahankan, Baekhyun segera menghempaskan pintu tak berdosa itu.

 **BRAKK!**

"KRIS?!" Jeritnya.

Aktifitas bercinta kedua insan didalam sana seketika berhenti. Pemuda yang ternyata benar-benar Kris itu membelalak kaget. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan muka gelagapan. Baekhyun terluka melihatnya.

"B_Baekhyun?"

"Hiks! Kau_" Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat.

Kris panik bukan main. Dia mengancingi celananya dengan cepat. Hendak berdiri untuk menghampiri Baekhyun namun suara menggelegar lelaki itu kembali menghentikan gerakannya_

"BERHENTI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!_Hiks!_" Baekhyun menatap Kris nyalang. Sarat akan rasa perih dihatinya. "_Cukup aku tahu Kris.." Suaranya melemah. Air matanya semakin deras meleleh. "_Aku mencintaimu tapi apa yang kau perbuat?" Ujarnya dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Kris terkesiap. Ia melangkah lagi. "Baek_Aku_Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Baek_"

"Cukup!_" Baekhyun mundur selangkah. "_Kumohon. Jangan dekati aku~" Baekhyun terus mundur, mundur, dan mundur.. Lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah itu..

Suasana kembali hening..

Seluruh badan Kris seketika terasa lemas. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Aku akan membantumu untuk kembali berbicara dengannya_" Usapan halus dipunggung Kris kembali menyadarkan lelaki tinggi itu dari keterpakuannya.

Kris menoleh kesamping, kearah lelaki pendek partern bercintanya barusan. Kedua bola mata indah itu berkaca-kaca, seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun dan rasa bersalah Kris. Dia pun merasa sangat bersalah.

"_Maaf.. Karena aku kau jadi_"

"Susstt.. Ini bukan salahmu, Yixing.."

.

.

.

 **TUP!**

Pintu mobil tertutup dengan keras.

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya terkesiap kaget. Lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang datang dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

"Hyung_"

"Hiks!" Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya ke stir. Buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat terlalu kuat menggenggam benda itu. "_Brengsek!" Makian tertahan itu keluar bersamaan dengan pukulan keras Baekhyun kestir mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sebuah helaan nafas kasar berhembus melalui mulut Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk, tidak menoleh kearah Chanyeol sedikitpun. "Bukan urusanmu!" Desisnya tajam.

Setelah itu, tangan gemetar Baekhyun mulai memutar kunci, menghidupkan mesin, lalu menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tak beraturan.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan..

"Hyung! Berhati-hatilah! Kau ingin kita mati?!" Tanya Chanyeol panik ketika Baekhyun mulai tidak fokus dengan kemudinya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak menggubris!

Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasar. Benar-benar panik atas perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

Sejak keluar dari pekarangan club tadi, Baekhyun membawa mobil dalam kecepatan diatas rata-rata, menyalip segala kendaraan yang melintas, bahkan yang lebih bahayanya lagi, mobil mereka nyaris menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

"Hyung! Yak! Ada kucing!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi.

Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi kumohon tenanglah!_" Kali ini Chanyeol memohon, demi keselamatan mereka. "_Hyung!"

Baekhyun benar-benar seperti batu disampingnya. Air mata anak itu terus meleleh, sementara ucapan Chanyeol tak satu pun ia hiraukan.

Chanyeol semakin hilang kesabaran. Dia menghembuskan nafas kasar sekali kemudian berteriak. "BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **Ckiiiiiiittt~**

Beruntung karena Chanyeol bisa menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak terantuk dashboard, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang berpegangan erat dengan stir. Rem mendadak yang dibuat Baekhyun membuat kepala Chanyeol pusing bukan main.

Hening~

Kini mobil mereka berhenti tepat ditepi jalan yang lumayan sepi..

Chanyeol menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hah?!" Tidak ada nada sopan dalam ucapannya.

"Hiks!"

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin marah. Namun ketika dirinya mendengar isakan bernada lirih keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun luluh.

"Hyung?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Kedua matanya bengkak dan redup. Seolah tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi. Baekhyun menunduk, dengan gerakan lemah, ia meraih tangan Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan didadanya. Sementara wajah cantiknya masih bersimbah air mata.

Didalam isakannya, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Disini Yeol..Disini, Rasanya sakit sekali~"

Chanyeol terenyuh iba. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung..**

 **Gimana gimana gimana? Mao lanjut ato enggak itu tergantung pembaca hehehe..**

 **Ingat, cerita mainstream itu akan terasa berbeda jika penulisnya juga berbeda-beda (motto gueeh!) hixhixhix Nerr gaakk?**

 **Skarang kan minggu malam, dan kalo ga ada halangan, insya allah lanjutannya saya post minggu depan (malam juga) :* . Thank's salam manis by_**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
